


There Are Worse Things Than Playing Cupid

by DamsInDistress



Series: F1 Cupids [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Playing Cupid, Red Bull Racing, Scuderia Toro Rosso, THE DANS, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel looks at the Toro Rosso boys and decided he wants to play cupid. Daniil just shrugs at the inevitable.</p><p>This is my first work here and I dunno what else to say so here goes nothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart eyes, bloody heart eyes

Daniel was sitting having his lunch at the Red Bull side of the energy station. From where he's sat he can see the two Toro Rosso boys at their side of the motorhome having lunch with Max showing Carlos something on his phone every once in a while and making the Spaniard laugh as the young Belgian blushes. 

"I know that look. Tell me what's on your mind before you do something stupid."

Daniil says before he plops down with his plate of food next to Dan. Daniel turns to look at the Russian and makes a motion with his head towards the two younger drivers.

"Those two, they totally have it bad for each other. Just look at them mate, heart eyes, bloody heart eyes!" 

"Hmm, I can see your point but that doesn't mean you have to do something about it." Daniil says before taking a bite of his food. 

"But Dany, come on. Do you really think those two would do something on their own? They need a little shove to get something to happen." Daniel says before giving Dany his best pouty face. "Don't they remind you of us when we were still pinning for each other?" Daniil gives Dan a look before saying "You mean when Seb and Jev got tired of us moaning about one another and decided that enough was enough?" Under the table, Dan places his hand on Daniil's leg and whispers "You say that like its a bad thing mate." 

Daniil just shakes his head before going back to eating his lunch. Daniel continues to watch the two younger drivers as he finishes his lunch as his mind drifts back to a year ago and how he and Dany got together. 

 

It was back in Canada during Red Bull's celebration for Dan's first win and Seb's podium. With most of the crew from Red Bull and by extension some of the guys from Toro Rosso pretty much taking over the club for the night, they had to leave Daniil though since he was still underage and couldn't go with them to the club. Dan, Seb and Jev had their own table and tray of drink after drink are being sent to their table with everyone wanting to buy them drinks after the show they've put on that afternoon. Dan was buzzed from the mixture of winning for the first time and the alcohol and just seemed to laugh at anything anyone would say around him. 

It wasn't until Kimi made a surprise appearance after having been invited by Seb to celebrate with them did something odd happen. Kimi ordered a round of vodka and when the drinks arrived at their table and as Kimi was handing out the shots did Daniel suddenly started making small sobbing noises. Jean-Eric and Seb put down their drinks and started comforting Daniel, asking him what's wrong and why he's crying. Kimi just downed his shot and slowly tried to reach for the rest of the shots forgotten by the rest of his companions. Daniel started blubbering about how he wished Daniil was there with them and how he wanted to celebrate with the young Russian and how he had feeling for the younger man but he felt like they weren't being noticed. After Daniel's confession, Seb and Jev gave him sympathetic smiles and pulled him into a group hug. Kimi having heard the confession by the Australian just gave him some awkward patting on the shoulder and called for more vodka. 

After that night and the biggest hangover he's had, Daniel noticed how Seb and Jev seem to have hushed conversations whenever they're around each other and that one time he tried to join their conversation Kimi decided that it was a good time for him to be chatty with the Australian. Things got even more weird when during the weekend of the German grand prix, Seb decided that it was a good idea for the four Red Bull drivers with Kimi to have dinner together at the restaurant of the hotel. When they got at the restaurant, it was already packed with the members of the teams staying at the hotel, Seb had luckily reserved them a private room. As they got to their table and took their seats, Dan began to relax and to let things go and that it was only a dinner with friends and that he had nothing to worry about. He was sat across from Daniil with Seb by his side who was sat across from Kimi with Jev taking the seat at the head of the table. As the food and drinks came and the conversation began to flow from Sebastian, Jean-Eric and Daniel sharing their stories during their days as a Red Bull junior, to Kimi telling stories during his time in the WRC. It was until Kimi said that he had to get back to Minttu, Sebastian having to call to check up on Hanna and Emily and Jev deciding that he's done for the night, was Daniel and Daniil left alone with each other. Before Daniel starts to have a mini-panic attack, Daniil smiles at him and asks him if he want to take a walk before they call it a night. Dan slowly lets out a breath he didn't he was holding in as he shoot the Russian a smile and nods at the suggestion. 

As the two of them started walking, deciding that it was best to just walk a few blocks away from the hotel so they won't get lost, Daniil started talking how it was nice of Sebastian to treat them to dinner and that as a Red Bull junior that it was Sebastian's footsteps that they all wanted to follow and that it was nice to get to know him outside of the track. As Daniil was chatting away, Dan was glad that it was dark and that Daniil couldn't see his smile drop a few notches at he talks about his hero-worship for Sebastian. Thinking that the Russian had a crush on Seb and feeling rejected even before saying anything to the Russian, Daniel was surprised when he heard a small voice mumble out the words "But I'm in love with you" and it wasn't until he noticed that Daniil has stopped walking that he realized that it was him that said those words. Daniel didn't know what to do. He just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him or just die from embarrassment than to have to explain himself to the younger man. It felt like forever until he heard Daniil mumble something like "We should get back" and the Russian grabbing his hand and leading him back to the hotel. Once they reach the front of the hotel did Daniil let go of the Australians hand before giving him a small smile and leading them to the elevator. When they reach the floor the the drivers and the senior members of the team occupy, did the Russian grab Daniel's hand once again and lead him into his room. 

When they got inside Dan was still in shock with what had happened and what could possibly happen. It can only go two ways for him now, it could either be the best night of his life and get the man that he loves or it could turn into the worst night of his life with him loosing any chance with Daniil and also loosing him as a friend. With that in mind, Dan took a deep breath and tried to open his mouth to explain to Daniil as best as he can. 

But he can't because all of a sudden he was being pulled by the Russian towards him and he's now crushed their lips into a kiss. 

It was awkward at first. Daniel looking like a fish with his mouth half open and Daniil going for the kiss. But Daniel caught on and realized what was going on. He smiled into the kiss and began to give his all into trying to kiss the Russian senseless. When they broke apart for air, Daniel was still smiling so wide that it probably hurt his face. But he didn't care, he had Daniil. Daniil was smiling back at Daniel who had his hands behind the Australians neck and rubbing small circles with his thumb. It was Daniil that broke the silence "We should talk about this" before lapsing into silence once again before giving Daniel a small peck on the lips and a gentle smile before continuing " But its late and its been a long day. But I'm in love with you too. Can you stay with me tonight?" And all Daniel can do is nod and sweep the Russian into a kiss and off his feet and making them both tumble into the bed. 

 

Daniel was suddenly shook out from reminiscing when Daniil starts to snap and wave his hand in front of his face. "Are you done zoning out now? We have work to do." Daniel looks up at Daniil, already stood up and waiting for him to come to. He smiles at the Russian as he nods before standing up and grabbing his drinks bottle and walking out of the energy station to meet with some fans. 

As they're walking along the paddock, saying hi to people they know and stopping when a fan asks for an autograph and photos, Daniel suddenly comes up with an idea. "You know, we should head to Germany after this weekend. It is summer break and we can do what we want." Daniel smiles at the Russian hoping that he catches on. "Why would you want to go to Germany?" Asks Daniil. Daniel laughs a little and shakes his head, "Come on mate, this is me trying to be romantic and asking you to go to Germany with me so we can spend our anniversary together." Daniil's face changes into a look of realization and he gives the Australian a soft smile. "Daniel Ricciardo, you are the most unromantic person I know. But at least you try." Daniel smiles and laughs at Daniil's declaration as they continue their way to the fan zone. 

Once they're seated and waiting for the rest of the drivers to show up, Daniel catches the two Toro Rosso drivers and goes back to his earlier musings. He pokes Daniil and points to the direction of the younger drivers "I'm still serious mate, those two need to get together and ASAP." Daniil just sighs and shakes his head in surrender. "Fine then, I'll help. But if you mess this up and things turn ugly then you're on your own." Daniel does a little happy dance before declaring himself as the new cupid and how he'll get the two together and then they can double-date. Daniil just shakes his head thinking what has he gotten himself into before shrugging and realizing that there could be worse things than trying to play cupid with the man you love.


	2. Love Makes you do Stupid Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dans make a surprising discovery

It was one of those odd sponsor commitments that all four of the Red Bull backed drivers were there for. The Red Bull drivers already being at the location of the event waiting for the younger Toro Rosso drivers to arrive. Once the two younger men have arrived, Daniel was the one giving everyone a round of hugs, even going as far as hugging Daniil which made Max giggle with how silly it was. After a few minutes of chatting amongst themselves, the staff for the even has come to hand out the schedule for the drivers for that day. The schedule goes that they mostly get to spend most of the day with their own respective teammates before they end the day all together for a fan Q&A. 

As the two sets of drivers get ushered into their own shared prep rooms they gave each other little waves and 'see you laters' being said to one another, Daniel's smile grew before he whispers to Daniil "This is it mate. We can totally play cupid with those two." Daniil just rolled his eyes as they reach their room. "Here? But we're working Dan. We can't do anything stupid." Daniel throws his hands up in the air "But its perfect timing that we're all here. And come on, if they end up together is that really considered stupid?" Daniel throws him a smile that says 'challenge me' and all Daniil can do is sigh, roll his eyes and just go with it. 

Daniil was sitting on the sofa munching on a apple as Daniel keeps sitting down, standing up and pacing the floor. He's been like this for the last 10 minutes after Daniil asks him what he actually plans to do to get the two boys together. The question throws Dan off guard because, to be honest, he doesn't really have a plan. "See, this is why you don't do these sort of things on a whim. You need to plan them." Daniil says as he takes another bite of his apple. "But this is love we're talking about, Dany! You don't plan love!" And in that moment, Daniil wishes he could hit his stupid boyfriend with his apple. When all of a sudden Dan's face splits into a giant grin and Daniil slows down from chewing his apple, "What is it?" he asks as Daniel sits down next to him. "You're right. We can't do this on a whim but I'm not waisting what opportunity we have today. Today we go on recon. We try to find out what they feel for the other." Daniil finishes off his apple before throwing it into the bin and grabbing a bottle of water, "Go on" he says as he takes a drink. Daniel stands up getting all excited that he now has a plan "We divide and conquer. You talk to Carlos about how he feels about Max and I'm gonna talk to Max and ask how he feels about Carlos." He finishes off with a grin. Daniil just shrugs, thinking that it seems easy enough and they were all friends anyways to it doesn't seem suspicious, "Alright then, sounds easy enough." Daniel's smile grows bigger, if that's even possible, and does a few fist pumps. 

Luckily for Dan and Dany the events was set up that they get partnered off with one of the younger drivers as they get through the list of scheduled events for them. Max going with Dan and Carlos going with Dany. After another round of 'see you laters' the drivers are off to do their assigned events. As Dany and Carlos wait for the final preparations for their event to be done with, Dany puts their plan into action. Slowly chatting up the Spaniard and asking him normal stuff and when he thinks he's got the younger one relaxed and he thinks he will open up to him more, he goes for it, "So, how are things with you and Max?" Daniil asks. The Spaniard gives him a shy smile before answering "He's a good teammate. He's very easy to get along with." A pretty generic answer, Dany thinks, so he decides to be more specific. "But you guys are friends right?" The question makes Carlos pause for a bit before answering. "Of course we're friends. We hang out when we can. Sometimes before or after a race weekend and we both have time to spare then we hang out." Daniil looks at the Spaniard for a bit before he shrugs, "That's good. He seems like a good guy." Carlos gives him a smile than can almost be called proud as he praised the young Belgian with that comment. 'Hmm, interesting,' Daniil thinks before they're both being ushered to the event and being told what they were going to do and they start waving to the fans present. 

On the other side of the location, Dan and Max are being told what they would be doing. They would be racing remote controlled toy cars against one another and with some of the younger fans. The two drivers beamed at one another thinking that they got the more fun activity than their partners. As they were given the toy cars that they would be using and testing them out and having a feel for them, Dan jumped right into asking Max about Carlos. "So tell me Max, how's your relationship with Carlos?" before throwing a grin at the Belgian's direction for added measure. The younger man halts whatever he was doing as he goes wide-eyed and starts to open and close his mouth in shock of Dan's question. "Wha-what do you mean relationship?" Max asks with caution. Daniel laughs, clearly enjoying himself putting Max on the spot. "I meant your working relationship, you know, as teammates. And also if he's being friendly with you. Just looking out for you mate," as Dan throw him a genuinely concerned smile. Daniel likes to think of him as the older brother figure to the younger ones, even to Dany, so he enjoys looking out for the three of them and to any of the Red Bull juniors that sometimes drop by. Max seems to regain his composure after Dan's explanation, "Oh, yeah. We're getting along really well. We always try to hangout whenever we're both free. Thanks for asking" blushing as he finishes saying that. 

The drivers were given a break after their events and they were not getting ready for the final one, the Q&A with all four of them and the fans. They were in their own respective shared rooms and Daniel was already in their room when Daniil walked in and he immediately plopped down next to Dan and rested his head on his shoulders. They shared a few minutes of silence, just being around each other and relaxing at the small intimacy that they enjoy whenever they find time to be alone with one another during work. "So," it was Daniel who broke the silence, "How did your mission go with Carlos?" Daniil lifts his head from Dan's shoulders and smiles before he goes on to tell what he's found out. As he finishes telling his story, Dan tells him that they pretty much said the same thing about one another to them but they did mention when they seem to notice that the younger ones are off guard during their conversation. "Well, that was a tiny bit helpful. I still think they have it bad for each other." Daniel says after swapping stories. "I never said that they don't like each other. Come to think of it, they actually make more sense now and I think they actually more than just like each other. So yeah, I'm now more convinced to help you help them." Daniil smiles at Dan and Dan pecks his cheek and says "See, one of us has to be the romantic one." He earns a pinch from Daniil. 

As the two Red Bull drivers exit their room, one of the staff told them that if it was okay if they were the ones that called the two Toro Rosso drivers to they can all arrive at the Q&A together, they shrugged and nodded yes as they make their way to the other end of the hall to Max and Carlos's room. Daniil knocks lightly on the door but no one answers, he looks at Dan and shrugs. He tries to knock again but still no answer. Daniel reaches for the door handle to check if it was open, it was. As they push open the door, they did not expect the sight that they were met with. Carlos who was lying on the couch asleep with one of his arms behind his head for support while his other arm was wrapped around Max who was also asleep lying on top of him. Carlos was the first to wake up which caused him to sit up and totally forget the Belgian lying on top of him and the movement caused Max to loose balance and fall on the floor with a yelp. Carlos, realizing his mistakes immediately crouches down to check on Max. Max managed to land on his bum and he was fine, it was his sleep-dazed look that made him look worse for wear. Carlos was quick to help Max back up on the couch and helps him to wake himself up from his sleepy state. "Are you okay Maxy? I'm sorry I made you fall." Carlos says with a pout before wrapping his arms around the younger man and placing a kiss on his forehead. All the while the two Red Bull boys are just stood there gaping at them and at what had happened. "Can someone please explain what is going on?" Dan asks as Dany nods in agreement by his side. It was Max that spoke up, "We were taking a nap. We woke up early and we felt tired so a power nap made sense." Dan and Dany continue to gape at them, Max not really explaining the entire story. Carlos recognized the look that they were being given and decided to put the two out of their misery. "We're together. Since Malaysia." Max nods by his side as he presses himself closer to Carlos. Dan leaps towards them and crushes them both in a hug. "I'm so happy for you guys!" As Dany moves towards them and gives them each hugs and settles himself into Dans outstretched arms. "Yeah, we can double date now." Max says with a smile. 

They were at Spa, having just finished the driver's meeting with the rest of the grid. Dan and Dany were walking back to the energy station when Dany noticed that Dan was quite. "What's wrong? You've been quite and that makes me worry." Dan looks at him like he's just said an epiphany but Dan just shrugs before he answers, "I dunno mate, just a bit miffed that we didn't play cupid. I was really excited." Dany gives Dan an amused smile "Well at least we can go on double dates now and who knows maybe you still have a chance to play cupid. You are the observant one when it comes to people in love." Dany bumps their shoulders and gets a smile out of Dan. Daniel's smile grows bigger when he realizes something "Come to think of it, have you seen how Hulk looks at Checo when he isn't looking? Overgrown love-sick puppy! I think we've found our next mission!" Dan cheers as he runs off toward the energy station leaving Dany muttering to himself how love makes you do stupid things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving kuddos/coments :)


End file.
